narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Too Many Snakes
"Something I have never obtained in my whole life is Sage Mode, huh.... I can't believe I haven't tried to achieve it. Well might as well see how it is, but I need to find a Sage." Joshin said walking on a path in the land where the village Takigakure (Sigma). "I still need a body, so I can put his soul in it." Joshin says to himself as he sees a small diner ahead. He stops there and orders a bottle of Sake from the waiter. "If I'm not for sure, this dude named Shingi runs Taki, I think from what I heard. Well I know what I will do now. Maybe he has a Sage or something." When the waiter comes back he asks her for directions to Takigakure. Sōgetsu, finds his way into the bar, looking left and right only meet the face of Joshin. "Joshin you fuck boy! What kind of middle man are you to leave the Yukikage behind!" He shouts, making his way towards him, finding himself a seat next to him. "If you went looking for Shingi you could have told me." He states, performing multiply hand seals, and suddenly a cloud of smoke appears. Shingi stood tall eyeing Sōgetsu directly. "What is it little brother?" Shingi states, glaring deeply into his soul. Summoning Shingi for no reason would only piss him off even more. "Sorry Brother, but Joshin here demanded he meet you." Sougetsu states, while ducking his head deep into his shoulders. "Did you just pull Shingi out of your ass? And I didn't leave you behind, I left a note you didn't see. Or did I leave that note." Joshin says as he thinks back to when he wrote the note. "Lets see, I was on the toilet, taking a sh..... too much I bet, I wrote it, then when I was about to whip my ass there was no toilet tissue. Ohhh huh, I know what happened to it. It may be in Yukigakure's sewer system." Joshin said. "Anyway, Shingi I'm Joshin and I'm looking for two things, a body of a kid to place a soul in. And Sage Mode." Joshin says to Shingi. A small girl came peering around from Shingi's leg, and she looked at Sōgetsu. "SŌGETSU-SAMA!" She shouted running, and literally jumping into his shoulders, and he easily caught her. "Amaya my girl!" He states, tightly hugging her, and spinning around in a 360 multiple times. "I missed you Sōgetsu-sama." She says jumping down. "Oi, have you now?" Amaya smiled, "Yup, and I even got another tomoe!" She states running to Shingi's side. Shingi glares at Sōgetsu again, "Where is Kay?" Sōgetsu looked around frantically, "I promis-" Shingi had already fixed his fingers and shot a thin stream of water at Sōgetsu's head. "These aren't normal children Sōgetsu...If you do that again, I'm afraid Kay will be coming with me." The jet hut Sōgetsu's head, and his head turn into water, as silence struck the room. "Sōgetsu, why won't you teach him Sage Mode? I have only reached Sage Transformation...you have done it better than I have." Shingi states. "Shingi, but your Senjutsu gathering greatly exceeds my own. Give him a quick sparring match, and I promise you won't regret it." Shingi frowned, he felt nearly insulted by his own little brother. Three four of the men them vanished, in a near second, finding themselves in a dimension. "Sōgetsu, you'll be sorry for this." Shingi states taunting Joshin to make the first move. Before attacking, Joshin just stood there for a bit, "Hmm, Massive amounts of chakra, Strong life force, and every chakra nature except Yin and Fire. Interesting." Joshin says to himself as he locks on to Shingi's chakra signature and a flame manifests on his fingers as he threw the flame at Shingi. After the flame was throws, Joshin made a specific hand gesture. Shingi made no movement, and from his body, sand broke from it. This was many of his abilities, to turn his very own chakra into sand. The sand rushed infront of Shingi, and as it did block the flames. "Techniques of this calibre will never be able to make me budge." Holding out his hand, the sword sitting on Sōgetsu's back flew into Shingi's hand. Shingi made a quick step, and from behind a wall of sand, Joshin couldn't see what he was up to. "Naidō Banshō." Was the only thing the opponent could hear, and a crescent drove through the wall, aiming directly for Joshin. "Hmm, a interesting technique." Joshin says to himself as he thrusts his hand forward and a wave of chakra comes from it hitting the crescent of chakra. The crescent then started to disorient as it slowed down, and seemingly lost power, Joshin then using his sword cuts right through the crescent making it disperse. The technique Joshin had just used considerably weakened the physical properties of the technique which enabled him to simply cut it in half. "Interesting technique, what is the concept behind it?" Joshin asks Shingi. Shingi chuckles, "It doesn't matter what the concept of technique is. I just do it." Using the vivid view of what was infront of him, became clear. "He used a technique that weakness my technique's physical ability. Looks like a tip off of Raido X's technique...There is only one way to deal with this. I'll apply it in my next turn." Shingi states, instantly appearing behind Joshin. "The Murciélago Flicker! I see brother seems to have found a way for him to not destroy his technique's bases." Sōgetsu thought. While behind Joshin, Shingi's arm changes into a snake and as it did it binded itself to Joshin. Thanks to Shingi's reserves, he could hold down a summon if he wanted, So Joshin was no problem. At the exact same time Shingi's snake wrapped around Joshin and binded him, so was his own snake binding Shingi. "Looks like we both have some affiliation with , or at least Ryūchi Cave Joshin says as instantly a pillar of light came from up under Shingi separating Joshin and Shingi. The pillar wouldn't kill Shingi since Joshin didn't use hand signs, but it would do a considerable amount of damage if it did. Joshin then weaves a few specific hand signs. Shingi began to weave hand signs, and the damage he suffered began to slowly heal away. "He used the Ninja Art: Secret Regenerating Technique...a technique that can heal the damage of that calibre." Sōgetsu states, beginning to jump back a bit. "Joshin, advice, is not to avoid using your techniques more that once. He and that girl can link their memories together." Shingi preformed a few back hand springs, "Joshin, your problem is that you make too many assumptions...you remind me of my old rival," As Shingi preformed the hand springs, Sand began to tower over himself. "Quicksand Waterfall Flow." He states, as the wave of sand reigns down onto him. "That could be a problem." Joshin says as he then floats in the air above the wave of sand letting it pass by. When the wave of sand subdues, Joshin goes back down to the ground and 4 large hounds are created as two of the charge at Shingi. This was Shingi's battle field now. It was full of sand, exactly how he liked it, and as the Dogs charge at him he stated; "Bark." His entire lower body part changed into a snake's tail at which he then when under the sand, burrowing his way through like a snake. Where was his destination? Joshin then commands all four of his hounds to stick close to him, they all cover 4 different directions waiting on Shingi if he were to come while Joshin closed his eyes to try and sense him. Joshin then weaves a few hand signs setting up a something for Shingi as well if he were to come. Deep down in the sand, Shingi summoned many other Snakes underneath. "Now to launch the attack." Shingi slithered his way back up, and his fingers found themselves wrapped in wind. His simple ability to detect body heat helped him a lot, allowing him to plunge directly upwards at Joshin's chin. Shingi was not the only one that could detect body heat as the same went for Joshin, being able to detect Shingi coming up as well. As soon as Shingi comes up from the ground with the technique, Joshin moves to the left of Shingi slightly as he was coming up, while simultaneously bringing his right hand to Shingi's right shoulder area. Doing this would avoid the wind blade while at the same time use a technique on his shoulder and possibly dislocate it. Because Shingi was so close, and his momentum was bringing him upwards, it would be very difficult if not impossible to evade the attack. As Shingi jumped up, he noted that Joshin's ability mimicked his very own. Coming up even more, Joshin was easily able to evade the attack, and with such, picked for even more of an advantage. Shingi could move, and as so, Joshin drove his right arm into Shingi's shoulder. As that very instance, behind Joshin another Shingi appeared, and if you looked into the eyes of the hit Shingi he smiled, and body dropped into a snake. The other Shingi's hand was filled by a blue orb, and giving Joshin no time to react, he instantly drove it in his direction, "Rasengan." The Rasengan smacks Joshin dead on, but as the Rasengan hits him on his back, it simply disperses on his body. Joshin erected a barrier as soon as the Shingi he hit turned into a snake, he could feel the presence of Shingi behind him and knew he wouldn't be able to react in time, so he erected the barrier around himself to withstand the Rasengan. Then another snake comes from Joshin's pants in attempt to bind Shingi again, but also one of Joshin's hounds would try to bit down on Shingi as this happened. "I cannot move..." Shingi states low, attempting to cover up his disadvantage. Shingi couldn't move, and because so, he found himself bound to Joshin's snakes. He couldn't do anything, so he stood there, and looked at Joshin. "He likes to play with both Yin and Yang...but I won't be able to play this game for long. I have to get out." The Hound then bites down onto Shingi, because of the size of the hound, Shingi's upper body above the waist fit right into his mouth. The force of the bite splattered blood everywhere as the hound gulped Shingi down its throat and into his stomach. "Don't tell me that was it Shingi?" Joshin says waiting. As the hound continues to bite down on Shingi, he yells...and the yells suddenly change into laughter..his body began to into a liquid, exerting a poisonous fluid took place of his blood, covering the air around both Shingi and Joshin. The poison was deadly, capable of killing both Shingi and Joshin in a matter of five minutes...well at least that was its intent, as Shingi had complete immunization to poisons, especially to the ones he created. From the sand, another Shingi emerged, however he was about 20 feet away. He cracked his neck, moaning to the feeling. In his hand appeared a staff, and this staff was nothing usual, it was instead greatly unique. "We could call this off right now...and I can heal your body from the poison...or I could continued to drag this battle out for more than a week, and with five minutes..oops four minutes from now, you'll die." "Poison doesn't affect me." Joshin says as he takes a deep breath of the poison just to show Shingi that he was immune. "Though unfortunately my hounds aren't." Joshin says as the hound that bit down on Shingi dies from ingesting the fluids which was an instant death. The other hounds back away as soon as the poison spreads in the air,"I Think a week will be too long for me, I have to go back to Yukigakure today before Sougetsu gets on my ass again." Joshin then walks over towards Shingi and pulls out his sword, "How are your kenjutsu skills?" Joshin says tempting Shingi to face him in a battle with swords. Favor "Brother just stop. Maybe you could offer him, the teachings if he have you something in return. Joshin was one of long living too, and he has seen it through his Samsara eyes." Sōgetsu let's out a slight chuckle. "I'm sure that could help you too done type of degree. After all, Amaya can't do everything." Sōgetsu boasted about his right hand man, loyalty was royalty. And Sōgetsu planned to back his most loyal comrade to the utmost degree. Shingi smiled..."How about this." Shingi began to cough, and his coughs turned into chokes. And in a few moments he regurgitated a scroll. Opening the scroll, and puff of smoke occurred. "Revive him...and we have an equal deal." "Revive him. Sure as long as he doesn't attack me as soon as I revive him, which is what happened that last time." Joshin said as his regular eyes started to dissolve, being replaced by an eye with Purple Ripples and tomes on the ripples of the eye. Joshin then walks up to the body and places his hand on his head, "You know, even after someone dies, I think that there chakra still remains in their body's cells and objects they use. Yes I see.........." Joshin says as he removes his hand from the body. "This is how I got these eyes." Joshin says as he weaves the Ram and Snake hand sign. The King of Hell then appears before them. It opens its mouth wide as a single soul comes out of the mouth of the King of Hell, it then goes into the body and the King of Hell goes away. "Did he just recreate his soul?! Or was did he just call for it through the King of Hell?" Shingi made sure to take a mental note of Joshin's work. With great work, Shingi approached the man's body slowly. "He isn't there all the way just yet. His physical energy isn't as balanced." Shingi placed his own hand onto the man's chest. Inserting more than enough physical energy, as we as enough healing spiritual energy. Shingi stood to his feet, and slowly began to walk backwards, and as he did water began to slowly emerge in his eye lid. Then later sliding down his eye. There was an always silence, and in moments the man's arm began to move. "What is this?" The man began to clinch his hands constantly... The man slowly began to stand to his feet, and suddenly, a mask, began to hone over his face. Quickly he stood to his feet, and the mask covered the man's face, and his eyes turned black. "I'm back?!" He shouts, as he began to laugh loudly, and as he dragged out his laughs they got more and more demonic. Lifting a single hand, the man flushed his emotions onto the battlefield, and with a flash, Shingi transported the three into his own dimension leaving the man behind. Shingi reached into his pouch pulling out a kunai, and jacking Joshin up by the shirt. "What the hell did you do to that spirit?!" He shouts, putting the kunai to his neck. Sougetsu rushes over, and pulled his own blade out pointing it at Shingi's head. "I can not allow you to do that brother. At least tell us who he is...we are eager to know, right Joshin?" "I did nothing, I simply found his spirit, it matched his chakra in his body, and that's what went into his body when I released it. Maybe I didn't thing, the spirit was very sinister, but hey I've never met the man until today and I simply thought that he was like that." Joshin says as he looked directly into the eyes of Shingi, staring into his soul. "Now would you be so kind to let go of me, I did what you asked, now what will I get in return?" Shingi thought for a second, and finally let go of the man. He dropped to his knees, allowing the kunai to fall from his hand. "Sōgetsu, you remember during the chūnin exams...when we faced the Genin squad from Yamagakure. And there were two Uchiha, and the girl?" Shingi slammed his hand into the objects that looked like floors in his dimension. "No! You mean he's Sigma Uchiha?!" Sōgetsu shouts, sheathing his blade, and running to Shingi's side. "Joshin, I'll teach you how to harness senjutsu, of how I learned it." Shingi stood to his feet, and transported himself and the other two out. And the area around them was covered in smoke. "He's gone..." Shingi states, attempting to sense around. "Ehhh, so who is this Sigma dude, when I pulled him from the afterlife, his life force was enormous, spiritual energy was off the charts, and I felt another life force inside him." Joshin said to Sougetsu and Shingi.